Thanks for the turkey
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A crappy one-shot in my opinion. but, give it a try? :DD Anywho, Sam spends Thanksgiving with Freddie. Thanks- for the turkey... hmmm... hint hint.


_**Hii guys! Been a while, has it? LOL, Well, sorry if this story or one-shot is cruddy; I don't really celebrate Thanksgiving... [:**_

_**-.-**_

_**ANYWAAAY, Here's: Thanks—for the turkey.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan owns iCarly :p**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

"Why!" I asked Carly, who was packing her bags to go to Yakima to spend her Thanksgiving with her granddad. "Caaarrrlllyyy…"

"Sorry Sam…" Carly responded.

"But… my mom will be out in Vegas tonight! And she'll come the week _after _Thanksgiving! Don't goo!" I pleaded.

"Look, Sam, I'm sorry, but I really need to go to Yakima… I haven't seen my granddad in months! Just, behave, alright? Spend the Thanksgiving with Freddie or something."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna spend a holiday with the nub and his crazy mother."

"They'll have a ton of food…"

"I'm going."

"Haha, okay Sam, just, behave yourself. Alright?"

"No promises!" I told Carly as she exited Bushwell.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I strolled up to floor 8, apartment D. Freddie's house. I took a deep breath. "Frednub!" I banged on the door. "Yo, dork! Answer the door!"

Crazy opened the door. "Oh, hello Samantha. What brings you here today? As you can see… we're getting ready for Thanksgiving tonight. Who are you going to celebrate it with?"

"Uh… That's what I'm here for. " I replied, giving her a look.

"Oh! Well… uh…"

"Can I celebrate it with you guys? My mom's out in Vegas. Tonight. For the rest of the week."

"Of course, of course, come in." She said, ushering me inside.

I sat down on the couch, just as Freddie walked in. "Sam? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"She's gonna celebrate with us for Thanksgiving." Crazy disappeared in the kitchen.

"Soooo… " Freddie sat next to me.

"Wassup Fredwich?" I asked him.

"Nothing, getting ready for Thanksgiving… obviously." Freddie replied.

"Yeah, so what're the food that you're gonna prepare?"

"The usual. Turkey, some potatoes, blah blah blah."

"And… where is it?"

"Dining Room."

"Be right back." I stood up, only to be pulled back down again by Freddie.

"No. 6:00 p.m., then we eat."

"Well that stinks."

"C'mon, so you won't get bored… Let's go check how many people watched iCarly last night." He and I went into his room, and went to check his laptop, while I sat on his bed.

3 hours later, Crazy yelled, "FREDDIE BEAR! DINNER'S READY!"

I got up, and raced to the dining room. "C'mon! Chop chop! I'm hungry here!"

Freddie came down the stairs a few seconds later, with his laptop. "Freddie! Laptop, away. This is a special night tonight." He rolled his eyes and set his laptop onto the coffee table.

"Okay, okay." We said grace, and all those other chizz. As soon as that's over, I dug into the turkey, potatoes, avoiding the vegetables.

Fredwart and his mom looked at my, horrified, and just ignored and started to eat. We ate there in silence, which was killing me. Time to add a little fun. I grabbed a handful of pieces of turkey and flung it into the nub's face. "Sam!" he scolded me. He did the same thing to me.

He was a dead man—er, boy. *smile* I flung the turkey at him. He threw some back. We ignored the shouts coming from his mother. During the process of the food war, I found a wishbone. "WISHBONE! WISHBONE! FOUND A WISHBONE!"

"Give me that!" the nub shouted at me, trying to get it.

"No! Sam, me, you." Crazy took one side of the wishbone. "Okay. I wish that both of you go to Freddie's room when all this is over!"

"I WISH FOR SOME FREE STEAKS!" I yanked one side of the wishbone. Awww, crud. SHE got the longer side.

"No go to the room!" She pushed me and Freddie into his room and locked the door.

"Woops." Freddie declared, sitting down on his bed. I sat down next to me. As he reached for his laptop, his hand brushed against mine. A chill went down my spine. What was that?

"Nah, I started our little war anyway." I smirked.

"But I continued it."

"You wouldn't had to continue it unless I started it."

"But we wouldn't have kept going if I haven't continued!"

"Oh c'mon, it's not your fault!"

"Yeah, it kinda is!"

"Well, it's not."

"Our first kiss was my fault too!"

He mentioned it. "No, it's not, I suggested it, I said to the whole world you hadn't kissed anyone."

"But, the kiss we shared was my fault!"

"You're saying you didn't like it?"

He stayed silent. "Fred—" I said, but was cut off by a kiss.

Oh gosh I missed his lips. His luscious, soft, pink lips, that fit perfectly into mine. But this wasn't just a soft kiss, it was deeper, involved tongues, too. And, damn, that boy could kiss!

We broke apart 2 minutes later. "I loved it, and I wanna do it again… I love you…"

He was so cheesy, but hey, I guess I love him. "You're such a nub." I smiled, and kissed him again.

So, if I were in school right now, they'd be asking, "What are you thankful for?" for Thanksgiving.

Well, right now, I'm thankful for… the turkey, no, just kidding, the turkey that made this boy confess he loves me.

And the boy. Ha ha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAAAAAAAAAMN. That was a shitty one-shot (Again, sorry for the language heee.)<strong>_

_**Well, I promise, you will loooooooooove the Christmas one. Ahahaha, fo'shuuure.**_

_**Thanks again, everyone,.**_

_**&& I know it's still October, but... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
